I Dare You To
by MabelFable
Summary: Next Gen. Abbey Lewis has always been in love with Fred Weasley, but will she ever tell him? Not bloody likely! But will an old promise help speed things up? Read to find out! Fred/OC


**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series do you really think my writing would be this bad? XD No I don't own HP but I do own Abbey.**

**(Author's Note: Well, I thought I might post another drabble of mine about Abbey and Freddie Boy. I have others but whenever I go through those and get enough courage to post them I will, okay? ; But I hope you like this even though my writing is just craptastic. X33; So read on!)**

Abbey Lewis was on the train ride home with her friends the Weasleys and the Potters. It was the end of sixth year and they were all going home on summer holiday.

Abbey's green eyes flicked over to Fred Weasley who was in her class. She's always been in love with Fred, but she never got the nerve to confront him about it. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they shared as the best of friends. When he started dating all kinds of other girls she always stepped aside and let him. It wouldn't be good to burden him with the information that he's hurting his best friend deeply by not loving her the way she loves him.

But now she may have to ruin that plan all because…

"_Abigail Marianne Lewis, why don't you just ask Fred out on a date already?" A second year Rose Weasley asked irritated as they watched Fred Weasley walk away with a pretty little Ravenclaw brunette attached to his arm. "Everyone knows you two are supposed to be together!" She added for emphasis._

_Fourth year Abbey's red cheeks darkened at the last statement as she calmly said, "Just because I told you I like him doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. It's just a silly little attraction and that will fade away fast, besides I don't want anything weird going on between us. It would bound to be awkward." _

_Abbey knew what she said was a big fat lie and that it was more than a silly, little attraction. She could tell by the way her stomach butterflies would do gymnastics when he smiled at her; how she had the faintest of blushes if he was in the same room; the buzz that seems to hum in her ears when he's next to her; or the way she would feel her heart overflow with joy whenever he laughed with her or at her jokes. Oh yes, it was much bigger than mere attraction._

_As if reading her mind, Rose countered, "Don't give me that, Abs. You know you're in love with him. Now what I don't understand is where our bold, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Abbey has gone because right now you don't even sound like yourself."_

_Abbey groaned and turned bright red as they made it to one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts. Fortunately, this one was empty so they could continue this conversation without worry. "Rosie, it's not that I'm in love with them. I just don't want to be the one who steps in the way of him being happy," Abbey said, her tone serious yet slightly sad. "And we all know that a sad Freddie is definitely not as good as a happy Freddie."_

_Rose practically banged her head against the wall before taking in a huge breath. This was almost a complete switch in personalities between the two friends. Rose was usually the one who was sensible and logical to a fault while Abbey did things without thinking and was almost always willing to do something bold or crazy. With that thought Rose was struck by an idea._

"_Prove to me you're still our brave and bold Abbey," Rose said challengingly._

"_How?"_

"_Accept to a dare," Rose said, mischief glittering in her eyes. "You've never backed down to a dare yet and if you do now I'll have no choice but to send you off to the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey and her array of icky medicines and remedies."_

_Abbey hesitated but nodded in acceptance._

"_I dare you to snog Fred Weasley one time in Kings Cross station during our years at Hogwarts," Rose explained smirking at Abbey's stunned face. "You just have to kiss him once. Got it?"_

_Abbey sat there for a moment silent before nodding and muttering, "You are an evil, evil little weasel. You know that?"_

_If this had come from anyone but Abbey, Rose would have been highly insulted, but this was Abbey and coming from her it was taken as a compliment seeing as she said it when someone pulled a good joke on her. So Rose just grinned triumphantly and shook Abbey's hand in agreement._

Back then Abbey didn't even stop to think of how much damage one little kiss could cause. _I wish I hadn't accepted that dare_, she thought as she observed the carpet pattern.

"Abbey?"

Abbey blinked and looked up to see Fred smiling down at her. He was standing just like everyone else as they were reaching for the trunks. Abbey turned a light shade of pink and got up as well.

"Are you alright? You didn't talk much during the ride. Kneazle got your tongue?" Fred asked his tone was playful and joking but she could see the concern in his sapphire eyes as he searched her green.

Abbey shook her head as she swallowed the tight feeling of anticipation in her chest. "I'm fine, Freddie Boy. I just have something on my mind," She said with a convincing smile as she grabbed her trunk and pulled it out into the bustling passageways. When she looked back to see Fred trying to keep up she was reminded of the Dare and the fact that he wasn't seeing anybody. This had to be one of the last perfect chances to fulfill the Dare and practically ruin her friendship with the boy she loves.

Once she got outside she looked around for her parents and the Weasleys. It became a routine with both families that every time they came to King Cross station they would seek each other out and chat while the children greet or say goodbyes, unless referring to Fred, James, and Abbey they would try to pull one last trick before they go.

Abbey spotted the flashes of red hair and made a beeline for it. Wherever the Weasleys were her parents were bound to be, and the closer she was to her parents the quicker the escape after humiliating herself.

Abbey practically jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to see James and she visibly relaxed making him quirk a brow at her. "Were you expecting Fred?" He asked with a smirk.

Abbey froze before turning bright pink and glaring at him. "No! Why would you think that?"

James leaned in close. _Too close_, she added mentally. He whispered, "Because I can tell when you are up to something, Abs. I've known you for too long not to notice." Then he backed away and grinned, "So what's your plan?"

Abbey shook her head and muttered, "You'll see soon enough." Hoping he wouldn't catch it, but he did and that only caused his grin to grow wider.

She ignored him and walked up to Fred her heart starting to beat faster with every step. She tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Freddie Boy?"

Fred tilted his head to the side like a dog that was trying to figure something out but then smiled and nodded. Abbey pulled him away towards a pillar out of sight from the family as Fred asked, "Abs, why do you seem so serious? You look like you're about to be sent off to the gallows."

"Do I really look that bad?" Abbey questioned as she made sure they were out of sight.

"Well, not that bad but you look like your scared of something," Fred said dragging a hand through his carrot top hair. "So what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Abbey grabbed the collar of Fred's shirt and pressed her lips against his. She only meant for it to be a short kiss something that wouldn't be taken too seriously, but as soon as she pressed her lips against his she felt something spark inside of her as if a whole bunch of fireworks were set off at once. She couldn't let go even if he wasn't respond-- Suddenly Fred's arms wrapped around Abbey pulling her tight against him. He kissed her back fervently and Abbey was lost in the sensation of this exhilarating kiss.

They snogged until they had to part for air and Abbey's mind finally cleared as she breathed in slowly. She quickly let go of Fred and escaped from his grasp saying, "See you after summer hols." As if nothing happened. Even as she made her escape she could feel her lips still tingling. She had kissed Fred Weasley. Soon the world would come to an end and all of Hell would freeze over. The worst part was that she wanted more. She had waited so long to know what it felt like, just once, but the consequence was that she wanted it again. To never stop…

Abbey made it a few short steps in the direction to their families when Fred was at her arm. "What was that?" He asked his tone seemed confused and slightly dazed.

She didn't answer so Fred pulled her into his arms, turning her around to face him in the process. "What do you think it was, Freddie Boy?" Abbey said as she stared determinedly at his shirt, her face red as a tomato.

There was a hesitating pause on Fred's behalf before he said, "Something I've been waiting a long time for."

Abbey's head shot up as she looked at Fred she noticed how unlike Fred he looked. His confidence replaced by uncertainty and his face even redder than his own hair. _Could he really mean that?_ She wondered, smiling briefly at the hope of him returning her feelings.

She could feel his hand move to hold her cheek as he whispered, "Why did you kiss me?"

Abbey looked down once again avoiding his questioning blue eyes. Fred only tilted her head so she would have to look at him. Abbey sighed and asked, "Do I have to tell you the whole story?"

Fred nodded saying, "And don't leave anything out."

Abbey sighed and explained, "I figured it out at the beginning of fourth year I liked you much more than just a friend, but what could I do? I was just your friend. Your _best_ friend outside of your family. I couldn't go and wag my tongue about my own feelings and make things awkward between us.

"Then you were with that Ravenclaw girl and it hurt, but I wanted you to be happy. Then Rose told me to go for it and snog you, but I couldn't do that. She knew that… So she found the one way that I actually _would_ have to snog you. She dared me to snog you once at Kings Cross Station while we were still at Hogwarts. So… here we are." She finished on an awkward note. Her face was bright red and she couldn't look Fred in the eyes again.

Suddenly, Fred let go of her. _Oh no! Now I've done it. I've ruined our friendship! I've ruined everything,_ Abbey thought panicking as she looked up at Fred. He looked hurt, which surprised her. He was supposed to look awkward, mad, or embarrassed not hurt. She didn't want to hurt him! She didn't even know how she had hurt him. She had just told him everything about her feelings.

"You mean you _used_ to fancy me?" Fred asked looking like he was going to smack himself. "I can't believe I missed my chance so long ago!"

Abbey gave him a confused look. "Used to? I never said that. I never said I got over it," She said rather befuddled.

Fred visibly relaxed. He looked at Abbey a grin on his face as he asked, "So you still like me?" His blue eyes were twinkling.

Abbey blushed and looked away with a defiant confidence saying, "Not if you're going to sound so amused about it." She couldn't help but let the grin that was threatening to spread on her lips go. She hadn't ruined their friendship. That was such a relief.

Fred laughed a relieved laugh and hugged Abbey tightly. "I might have really liked you back then too," He whispered in her ear making her eyes widen in shock.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I always liked you back then. Remember that Mistletoe incident Christmas hols fourth year? Where you snogged one of Teddy's friends because you were stuck under the mistletoe? I was ready to step in at first and snog you. Maybe even tell you that I liked you but then that guy got to you before I could. I kept kicking myself over that one. And then James convinced me that dating some pretty girl would make you jealous, but you didn't do anything and I felt like a bloody idiot for even considering following his advice."

Abbey was so astonished. She had never known. Her cheeks felt hot as a small smile spread on her lips as she looked downward. "You know, if you had just told me then I probably would have gotten the message," She teased looking back up at him.

Fred grinned and leaned his forehead against Abbey's. "I should have just grabbed you and snogged you senseless years ago," He said making Abbey laugh. His tone was suddenly hushed. "I love you, Abbey." He sounded rather unsure. As if he wasn't sure this was the best move to make.

Abbey smiled. "I love you too," She whispered back but barely got the last word out before Fred's lips crashed onto hers once again. But Abbey wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

There were catcalls and wolf whistles that rose above the loud noises of the train station, but the couple ignored them all and just snogged right there in the middle of Kings Cross Station.

The Weasleys and Potters were the main source of the cheers. James was catcalling repeatedly at the two and bursting into fits of laughter. Rose was looking rather pleased with herself and then she hollered, "Freddie and Abbey sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!!"

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you going to bill me for your dry cleaning bill from the chunks you spilled on your nice clean clothes from my writing? Well, you know what to do. Please review! There's a button. It's easy. You just scroll your mouse over and click! And remember please be nice? ;;; It's really hard for me to be so confident about my little love scenes.**

**Oh! And if there were any typos or grammar mistakes I sincerely apologize. I didn't proof read it really well so again sorry.**


End file.
